tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle on Mars
Logtitle:'''Battle on Mars '''Date: August 24, 2019 Characters: Ar-gent, Just-Hiss, Eye-Gor, Sci-Nide, Airachnid, Deathsaurus, Stormfront Location: Palace Grounds- Mars TP:' Nucleosis TP Summary: An attack on the Palace Grounds at the Martian Evil Inc Lair to rescue the statues of Imager and Soundwave and leave Stormfront to find Tracker Palace Grounds- Mars Stormfront has arrived with the others. Some have been left back as support in order to have repair bays ready. Others are on watch to make sure no others decide to join the little shindig that Ar-gent is holding. Stormfront himself has been mostly quiet while he watches the displays and listens to the radio chatter of Deathsaurus' forces. He remains quiet waiting for Deathsaurus' orders. Deathsaurus arrives in his warworld ready to make a problem for those who are denying him what is his. Erm What is Megatron's. Sure thats it. "Drive the warworld in close and we'll launch. Airachnid. You know what I want you to do. We will provide a distraction." he say, motioning as he lands the vessel. "Decepticons. Autobots. Lets take back what is ours." Sci-Nide looks up to the warworld and shakes his head. "All that power and he's still someone's pawn. Perhaps we can show him the error in his thinking." With that said he grins at Ar-Gent, "I should put on my most welcoming attire." Which can only mean one thing... the 'good doctor; transforms into a rather nasty looking energy platform. ''' '''Beside him Eye-Gore clambers onto the new emplacement, rubbing his hands togeter, "Yes, yes... sssmiles and flashes for pictures..." Sci-Nide seems to shrink as the barrel on his shoulder extends and his head receeds into his chest, forming into a massive Death Ray (intended for purely peaceful purposes). Ar-Gent Silverfinger is still within the palace, monitoring through a screen rather than stepping out into the fight just yet. No, it's not yet time for him to appear in the, er, flesh. So to speak. Instead, the Evil Inc mastermind has his fingers on the buttons of an elaborate control panel full of switches and buttons. It's very retro. He grins back at Sci-Nide. "Knock 'em dead." A flick of a switch, and the doors of the palace open dramatically with a rumble of stone. Airachnid hmmss at Deathsaurus' command, a single clawed digit tapping her chin before she nods to him and fades from view as she turns her stealth system on and transform to her prefered hunting form.. hands moving to do a third check to ensure she has all her antigrav units.. as well as her surprise for Imager. A long and sinewy mechanical king cobra slithers through the gardens before transforming onto a tall and sinister figure. The thin counselor looks over the arriving guests and comments, "I warn you. On Marss we adhere to sstrict 'Casstle Doctrine' lawss, authorizing uss to use deadly forsce to defend our home. Ssurely we can work out ssome kind of arrangement." He smiles, tasting the air with a forked tongue. Stormfront chuckles softly, "You make a good leader Deathsaurus. My abilities are at your disposal. I can sense Tracker but there seems to be more players here than we thought, do you need me to help your crew first?" Deathsaurus nods to Silverfang. "Yes. I can handle this situation." He sees the sane approach. "They send a negotiator. Let me handle this." he approaches wings spread in a show of dominance. "You will tell the others. We want our statues b ack. And the dog. There will be no negotiation. If they are not given. They will be taken." so much or the nice guy he tries to portray. Hes in full warlord mode. The Death ray and hunchback wait for someone to come through the gates. Airachnid makes her way quietly to a less noticable exit from the large Warworld and exits it as soon as the distance is safe, landing on the grond with almost no dust being kicked up, the Decpeticon using her flight abilitiy to drop quietly to the ground before she scuttles off in a random direction at first before moving towards the Garden, optics scanning ahead of her.. sensors sniffing out for traces of the energy left by machines. Ar-Gent Silverfinger presses a button and speaks over a loudspeaker. "Come and get them, then." He cracks his robotic knuckles and sets his fingers over a set of switches, ready to start. The Evil counselor takes another step forward. He allows his cape to fall dramatically across one shoulder, covering his right arm. He bows slightly. "Oh, yes. Our sstatues. And the dog. Well, where are my manners? Welcome to Mars. If you would care to put away your weaponry, I would be happy to give you the tour and we can discuss your demands. I'm sure you'd find the palasce grounds quite lovely," he insists. "You really need to ssee our fine new decorations in context with the environment." Just-Hiss then looks up as Ar-Gent throws down the proverbial gauntlet. "Oh! I suppose it's violence, then." Just-Hiss suddenly leaps to the side, raising a pistol that he had carefully drawn under the cover of his cape. "We're also a concealed carry planet, so don't think we aren't ready to defend ourselves!" He nimbly lands in a half-roll, bringing his pistol up for a snap shot at Deathsaurus. Another flic of a switch, and hidden doors open throughout the grounds, allowing strange four-armed ape creatures loose in the otherwise idyllic surroundings. Stormfront has followed Deathsaurus and frowns at the reception they are being given. "For some reason I doubt our ideas of negotiation would match theirs." He raises his arms with their turrets and fires warning shots at the Apes, trying to convince them to retreat rather than press the attack. Deathsaurus nods "Same here." He says to Stormfront. "We all knew it woudl come to this. People dont listen to peace. Maybe Megatron has a point with the peace through tyranny thing." he turns his own laser to Just-Hiss firing back "Maybe you want to re consider your attacks. My next will decimate your forces." so arrogant. The Death Ray platform rotates slowly as it's sensors pick up on something amiss. "Now, now, we can't have any of our guests go unwelcomed.." There's a quick charge and a beam of blackness pierces the air, hurtling towards the shadows. The hunchbacked Junkion scampers around, keeping Stormfront in his sights as he raises... a weapon and fires it. A stream of sticky adhesive arcing into the air. Sci-Nide seems to shrink as the barrel on his shoulder extends and his head receeds into his chest, forming into a massive Death Ray (intended for purely peaceful purposes). Airachnid dodges at the last second, turning to race towards Sci-Nide.... then tries to go right past him, still heading towards the statues while one of her long multiple legs strikes out at the Junkpile as she tries to go pass. Ar-Gent Silverfinger is content to watch the chaos unfold. The apes are loose, his men are on the field, the traps are in place. There's little for him to do just yet. Just-Hiss fires and then skedaddles, hiding behind a decorative marble wall. He flinches as Deathsaurus's laser blast blows up a tasteful potted plant near his head. "We warned you!" Just-Hiss calls out from behind cover. "You can't jusst come into our home and sstart demanding we turn over our sstatuary! We acquired them legally through proper channels, and I can provide receiptss and documentation to back that up. Possession in nine-tenthss of the law, anyway. You can't win legally, so you're jusst going to try force? Pathetic." He makes an adjustment to his revolver and pops over the wall just long enough to fire another shot at Deathsaurus before ducking back down. ''' '''The white apes are undaunted by laser fire. It seems to only madden them, sending them leaping forward to attack the invading Decepticons (and Stormfront). Several of them hurl themselves bodily at Deathsaurus, mouths agape and full of fangs, while others grab potted plants and small statuary to fling. Stormfront is first struck by the glue gun. He should have realized something like this would happen considering who his adversaries are. HE works on breaking himself free when the white ape monster suddenly descends apon him. With one hit he is knocked free and sent flying. Years of practice help him tuck and roll and he finds himself back upright and kneeling before firing an barrage from his turrets at the white apes. Deathsaurus moves with a speed that someone his size should not be able to evading the apes quicky. "You see..." He says. "At least one of these statues belongs to Megatron. And he wants it back. Legality doesn't mean much to Decepticons Im afraid. But if you want you can take it up with my complaints department. Let me introduce you to them." with that he transforms into his Kaiju form and breathes a swatch of fire! Hes not aiming at anyone in particular just tyring to hit flamable things like potted plants and the like. The Junkion Toady letting himself be turns while he flips a switch on the weapon then pulls the trigger again. This time a blast of laser energy erupts forth at Airachnid. Just-Hiss ducks down at Deathsaurus starts setting everything on fire. "I guarantee you'll be receiving a ssternly-worded letter!" he threatens. When the flames get a little too close for his liking, he abandons his cover and runs sideways to more stable ground, drawing another pistol and firing both as he runs, cape streaming behind him. "I demand you scease and dessisst immediately!" A few of the apes catch on fire and roll on the ground, beating themselves and everything around to put it out. The rest keep up the assault, a larger ape even picking up one of the smaller ones and throwing it in retaliation! Stormfront doesn't get a chance to enjoy his victory over the APes before one of them latches on. He begins to hit the monster and then he realizes that he has those saber shaped edges on the turrets. He suddenly changes the attack and SLICES at them! Deathsaurus tries to pick up the ape that was thrown at him and throw it back, stepping out of the way almost dismissively. "Hardly a challenge. Here. This belongs to you." the mad Kaiju growls. This time the smaller Junkion acts first transforming into a smaller weapons platform. It's turret traversing to aim at the Kaiju. "Gojira!" It's speakers blare loudly. Another ray of black energy strams forth; though less inpressive that the one from the larger Death Ray. Sensing the force of gravity focusing in on the large Decepticon the Death Ray charges up again. Arcs of electricity running up Jacob's Ladders and the barrel; while strange colored fluids pump through various tubes. After a bit a sphere of an unusual shade of orange coalesces at the mouth of the barrel nanosecond before a beam screams forth, cutting the air and linking the death ray to it's target... Airachnid takes the time she isn't being hit on to take in the scene before her.. the fight seems to be fairly level atm. Afer a long momement before she sprints to the side and clambers up Sci-Nide and just into the air, the Spiderlady pulling a small box out of a compartment, the box giving off a high pitch buzzing noise as she tosses it into the air and spins.. one of her long legs striking out at it and sending it flying towards the statues, well Imager specifically, cause the box to start buzzing even more angrily. Airachnid lands danitly on four of her spiderlegs, her arms crossing for a moment as she watches her box land firmly on Imager, the box's magnetic nature sticking it securely. Ar-Gent Silverfinger smokes his enercig, arching an optic ridge and debating having a drink, too. Having found better cover, Just-Hiss hunkers down, staying out of sight. He's not really going to stop Deathsaurus - dammit, Jim, he's a lawyer, not a tank. Just-Hiss glances at the statues... those are the real targets, and if he can stop the Decepticons (and Autobot) from getting them, maybe he'll finally move up on the corporate ladder. Gathering his tiny, underused courage, Just-Hiss snaps open a snake-headed staff. Rising to his full 9-meter height, he steps back onto the battlefield. Gliding across the burning garden on long, spindly legs of his own, Just-Hiss approaches Airachnid and raises his staff. The beady optics on the cobra head glow. "I'm issuing a resstraining order right now. Please move 30 meters away from the sstatues," he demands. Even as he says it, though, he turns slightly to look back at the frozen Transformers. He flicks his tongue... and then his own beady optics widen sharply in alarm. While the numbers of apes are reduced, the remaining ones show no care or fear for their fallen brethren. Indeed, they're just as likely to use sparking pieces of ape arms as bludgeons as any of the surrounding scenery. Fortunately for Airachnid, none of the creatures seem to be intelligent enough to recognize the spider femme's threat. They continue their rampage anyway. Stormfront raises a forcefield and decides to make a push back. His face shows a grin as he keeps fighting for the glory of the Destrons.....err helping Deathsaurus so he can get Tracker back. And Imager. Maybe Soundwave. Deathsaurus takes a massive hit fro eye-gor and then again by the death ray ripping his armor in half. He smokes badly, but chuckles. "Is that the best you can do? Its time to end this." he transforms back and pulls an amazingly huge gun from his wings. Its almost as big as his full body and attached by a large metal sling to his arm. Wires come from the gun and start to attach to his spark as he powers it up. "I am about to waste your entire platform. Be prepared." ''' '''The scientist doesn't seem dissauded at all; instead the inside of the barrel begins to glow red. "Now becomes the the past in an instant - and everyone will eventually die! Destiny triumphs over human knowledge and goes mad! That is the way of things! I spit upon this frail, crazed, world! I spit upon the Second Law of Thermodynamics!" He exclaims as a beam of ruby red energy lances outwards. The smaller emplacement adds a second, less intense beam at the Destron. Airachnid lands daintly on four of her many spiderlegs and sniffs arrogantly at Just-Hiss, "Please, child.. if you wish to effect my mind, try harder." Her lips curl in a bit of a smirk as she stays standing like that, almost unmoving before one of her true arms raise up and points towards the statues, "If you TRULY wish me to move away, I will... but if I move much further then my little pets will get free. That could be bad for you and your Garden." She scuttles forward slowly, sashsaying her way towards JH, and almost purrs, "So decide.. stay or leave. Stay or leave, little one." Just-Hiss looks back at the box, looks back at Airachnid. Box. Airachid. There's really no contest. "Bravely ran away, away!" he quotes, transforming back into snake mode and slithering away as fast as he belly can carry him. For the first time, some of the apes notice Airachnid now that she's staying perfectly still. The seemingly easy target must be tempting! Deathsaurus takes anotehr massive hit, an ape creature clinkging to his FACE. He snarls ripping the creature off and half his face with it. "Slag..." He starts to retreat back to the ship. Yeah this is getting a bit too serious. "Airachnid. Get what we came for and lets get out of here." Stormfront keeps fighting for all he's worth. He's still doing fairly well and just trying to figure how to use his new arm turrets and the bladed edge attached to them to the most effective. He dodges nimbly among the monstrous critters, glad that he doesn't have spike to worry about and that his compatriots are all Decepticons. Sci-Nide watches the 'apes' do their job. Feeling that most things are in hand he swivels back towards the statuary and it's occupant. "There's precious few escape routes open to you, so if you're going to open the box you might as well. You may even make a worthy addition to our oganization if its contents are devious enough." Deathsaurus continues to back away, most of his remaining armor sparking and leaking energon badly. Something must have hit a critical fuel line, hes not one to retreat easy. He falls to one knee, wings moving protectively over his body for a moment as he gives a growl of pain and frustration. He pauses looking between the battlefield and the warworld wondering if he can making it back that far on his own power. No he must not show weakness. He pause for a moent, not pressing forwarad or retreating. He eyes the enemy hoping he has put soe distance betwenen him and the apes. Airachnid shrugs her shoulder, "I am happy where I am.. all the energon I can suck from any number of 'companions'." She floats up off the grond a bit, her armor rather torn up.. her gaze moving to Sci-Nide, "If you wish." A hand raises up and she snaps her fingers, "As the humans saying that they love so much... Say hello to my little friends!" The box just.. dissolved... and leans a small amount of little ball-like things, that stir slowly and a deep buzzing noise starts up. The spiderlady apparently has some serious mental issues.. as her 'little friends' appear to be Scraplets. Airachnid pauses as she floats up and points one clawed finger at Imager, "Also.. that face.. how horrible a look. It deserves to be removed.. so she can try something less.. hideous." Ar-Gent Silverfinger arches his optic ridges and leans towards the screen. Scraplets! He flicks several switches and the fountains in the gardens suddenly go from gentle, atmospheric trickling to full out spray. << Housekeeping, we have a pest problem. >> The gardens are soaked, the paths becoming streams and draining away into the doors the white apes leapt from. The apes themselves seem to dislike the water and scatter. Some of them go back into the dark from whence they emerged, while others run to the far sides of the stone palace. Stormfront is so VERY happy that he has a forcefield. Because that's what he uses on himself, turning to look and see where the decepticons went. He wants to go looking for Tracker but Soundwave and IMager need saved to. He looks to the caverns. Deathsaurus snarls "Belay that, Airachnid. We are grabbing Soundwave and Imager. Stormfront. You are on your own. Good hunting." is he just going to leave the bot to his own fate? You bet! Airachnid tilts her head a bit then shrugs and simply floats up and away then. Stormfront turns and salutes Deathsaurus as he goes, "Please make sure she gets to the awaiting bots. I will see if we come up with any good treatements for Imager and see that they are shared to you. Primus guide you safely from this place!" Ar-Gent Silverfinger radios his minions, organizing the clean up. If the Decepticons cart off the statue, well, they earned it. And there's still another act to this play, muahaha. The Evil Inc CEO makes his last commands, then ducks into a secret passage, taking the short cut down to his next confrontation on the schedule. Deathsaurus returns the salute and takes off with the Imager statue, allowing AIrachnid the glory of being the one to personally return Soundwave. Airachnid spins just as she is abck to leave and throws what looks like another set of boxes.. but these do not buzz the same way. The Spiderlady's aim is good this night thankfully, each of the boxes landing on random spots on Soundwave... and almost right always all give off that low hum common to anti-grav things and the statue starts to float up and towards Airachnid, which when it gets close she spins and finishes heading off. category:Logs